There are several types of computer input devices, including conventional computer mouse and joystick. A conventional computer mouse requires a flat surface for support and to move around. The conventional computer mouse is usually placed on the flat surface. When the mouse is moved over the flat surface, the relative movement is detected and transmitted to the computer. Such a mouse is also often equipped with click buttons and a scroll wheel. A problem with this type of input device is a flat surface limits the range of use. Another problem is to some users, especially long-time users, mouse is ergonomically problematic and can cause undue stress on a user's hand.
Another type of computer input devices are joysticks. Instead of detecting the relative movement between the computer device and the flat surface as with a conventional computer mouse, with a joystick the inclination of a handle is detected and transmitted to the computer. Joysticks requires a steady base to rest upon. This requirement again limits the range of use.
The increased popularity of computing devices calls for a computer input device that has the functionalities of a traditional mouse, without the incumbent inconvenience and restriction associated a flat surface or a steady base.
Thus there remains a need ergonomic computer input device that can be operated with minimum stress on fingers and does not require a flat surface or a steady base.